Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180309145500/@comment-33607990-20180314032412
Salut les amis X) (2 mars 2018) Here is my summary for Color Walk 8 including Oda's message and interview which was on sale today. Oda talked with Katsuya Terada in the interview. Oda: I was eager to become a mangaka since childhood. One day, I was shocked to read a message from a famous expert mangaka, who wrote, "You can enjoy drawing manga at most as long as you draw it as hobby. People shouldn't become professional mangaka." As someone who wanted to become mangaka, I felt angry to read that message. "How dare you advised others not to become mangaka despite the fact that you enjoy your living as a professional mangaka!!" Forgive my rudeness to that great mangaka since I was just a kid. Then, I became mangaka. I'd like to tell the great mangaka who already passed away, "I knew it. Mangaka is a really enjoyable job." I can't neccesarily confirm my words about it since manga industry changes as the time goes by, but I can at least say that it is thanks to my audience that I'm enjoying my mangaka life now. This is my 8th illustration book! Thank you so much for always supporting me. Eiichiro Pda Translation for the interview between Oda and Katsuya Terada. - Oda thinks he already drew most of what he wanted to draw in color spreads, which worries him recently. - Oda has been reading Jump since 8/9 years old where "Kinnikuman", "Fist of the North Star" and "Captain Tsubasa" was serialized. - Oda is hooked on collecting digital brush tools. Finally he has found his favorite one. Recently he drew some illustrations in Jump in digital. Oda is impressed that digital drawing tools have improved so much that he sometimes can't see the difference in illustrations drawn by digital and non-digital. - Oda enjoys "time lapse drawing" function in iPad Pro. About ONE PIECE manga chapter including color spreads, Oda keeps in mind not to draw them digitally. - Oda can draw better drawings when he is busy, but one day he drew boobs in Luffy's body when he stayed awake all night. (This episode was mentioned in an interview in 2002 as well.) - Oda admits that his favorite faces in real world are the same as what he wants to draw in manga. - Oda is wondering these days how many years he can give his full power to his work. He says one of the reason he approved the live adaptation project in Hollywood was that he thought it would be the "final opportunity" considering his stamina. Oda thought he will not have enough stamina to have complicated meetings with foreign staffs after several (2-9) years. https://youtu.be/2S7UXsTQ5Ew _________________ I visited Tokyo ONE PIECE Tower which started distributing volume 333 today. Here is my summary for volume 333. Oda's interview with GReeeeN, Japanese vocal group - Oda loves sending funny pics/videos to his friends via smartphone app. - Oda says, "When you find interesting predictions on internet, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell me about it. If the prediction hits the nail on the head, I don't feel like using that idea anymore. *According to editors' talk show last summer, Oda told his editor to tell what predictions audience have. Oda tried to go beyond their ideas. Maybe Oda changed his mind now.. - Oda offers GReeeeN that he is prepared to tell them about future story of ONE PIECE, but they instantly decline it. - Oda's request: How about making a song about Senor Pink? - GreeeeN says, "This world will be peaceful if everyone reads ONE PIECE!!" Oda replies, "Your conclusion is totally unexpected for me (laugh)! But they are pirates, right?" GreeeeN keeps talking eloquently how ONE PIECE is important for real life. Oda says,"If I talk too much about it, kids might feel hard to start reading OP, so I'm fine as long as OP is a good way to kill time. (laugh)" Small SBS - Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Brook's signatures for Bartolomeo are revealed. - Characters' birthdays again.. Editor Naito complained in a small voice via live streaming recently that the business style where people can't get extra volumes (0, 333, 777 and 1000) unless they visit specific places (Tokyo Tower, theater) is kinda dirty. "Live Attraction Phantom" script including spoiler Anne has a Devil Fruit ability of creating phantoms. She asks Luffy if he wants to meet Ace again. In the original script, Luffy fights with Ace and cries loudly with joy that he can meet him again. But Oda fixed the script: Luffy declines Anne's offer to meet Ace. Luffy feels "someone" is assisting him during the fight with an enemy. Nami "What's up?" Luffy "Was someone with me during the fight?" Zoro "Nope." Luffy "I felt as if my shoulder touched someone... But, whatever!!" In short, Luffy doesn't notice Ace in Oda's script. In his script, Ace shows up only after all casts left the stage. He asks audience to take care of Luffy (same line with chapter 159) and the show finishes. Au plaisir de vous lire les amis. ?8)